Additive manufacturing techniques, such as three-dimensional (3D) printing, enable objects to be generated on a layer-by-layer basis. 3D printing techniques may generate a layer of an object by selectively solidifying a portion of a layer of a build material.
The properties of a generated 3D object are linked to the properties of the build material used.